Final Forever Farewell
by dragontrainer93
Summary: They met and became friends years ago, and their romance blossomed. However, the time has come and Naruto is forced to leave Sakura alone...this story is about their time together......My first FanFic!:P Pls Review and Rate!Thanks!


_**Hey y'all! This is my first Fanfiction, so please be soft in the critisizing! Thanks! Pls R&R!!^.^**_

**_Its AU for this one, but I will try and write some fanfics which take place in Narutoverse.:)_**

**_Disclaimer: All credits of Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_**As she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, Sakura's tears began to flow down her cheeks. Above them, thunder rumbled in the distance, signaling that a storm was due soon. After what seemed like eternity, they broke the embrace, each staring longingly into the other's eyes.**_

"_**Passengers departing to Vancouver, please report to Gate number 17" announced the P.A system. With that, they both acknowledged that the time has come. Time and time again, they had parted, knowing that they would meet again. Today, however, was different. They fought, but in the end, time took its toll and defeat, was inevitable.**_

_**With one last kiss, Naruto headed towards the airport entrance, leaving Sakura to fend for herself. Once inside and with his own eyes brimming with tears, he shot a quick glance back at his lover and waved. Though Sakura knew she would be terribly lonely without him, she had to force herself to be strong. She flashed a smile and waved back, knowing that this was the last time she would be able see him. Suddenly, the automatic doors slide close, severing their locked eyes on each other.**_

_**Inside the airport, Naruto was met with chaos. Men and women dressed in fancy attire pushed rudely around, each wanting to get to the convey belt first and have their bags checked in. This sight might as well have been a bargain market, with the exception of fancily dressed people.**_

_**Sakura waited until the last call from the P.A, then went to the take-off arena. As the plane began taxi, whether it was her imagination or not, she was certain that she saw Naruto waving to her from the window seat. As the plane shrunk smaller and smaller, flashbacks began stirring in Sakura's mind. Their fairytale romance began years ago……..**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

"_**Riiiiiiiiinnggg" rang the school bell. Hundreds of students swarmed out of their respective classrooms, transforming the once deserted hallways into madness as the students erupted into cheers. It was finally the summer holidays! **_

_**Naruto packed up his bags and headed out of his room. Without looking at where he was going, he bumped right into a gorgeous, pink-haired girl. Both of their stationeries and books dropped to the ground.**_

"_**I..i..i'm so sorry!" Naruto stammered as he picked up the girls books as well as his own. The blond sheepishly handed back her books.**_

"_**Don't worry about it" she replied, smiling, "I'm Haruno Sakura" she said, extending her hand toward him. As Naruto reached for her hand, his eyes met with Sakura's deep, emerald green eyes. **_

"_**I'm U..Uzu..Uzumaki Na..Naruto.." he stammered, paralyzed by her stunning, immortal beauty. Before they knew it, they were chatting away joyously. The lyrics of Lionel Richie's 'Endless Love' circled his head. It was love at first sight. They discovered that they shared many same likes, dislikes and interests. Unfortunately, it was soon time for Sakura to go home.**_

"_**Sakura-chan, wait!" shouted Naruto, "Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked, just as Sakura got into her car. She smiled and giggled.**_

"_**Sure, Naruto-kun!" came the reply, "what do you have in mind?" she asked. The yellow head could feel his heart skip a beat. They arranged a place and time, set to take place tomorrow evening. A smile crept its way to Naruto's face as he got into his car. He had finally got a date in high school, after years of fruitless attempts. Not only that, but this one was beautiful, too. And smart, and humorous, and friendly, and…and… He could go on and on about all her positive details. When he got home, he took a bath, then adjourned to his clean, fluffy bed. Moments away from dream land, he heard Sakura's soft laughter, then was taken by the Sandman and he drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.**_

_**Naruto shot a glance outside his window, it was already almost sunset. Soon, he would be heading over to Sakura's house fetch her. Earlier that morning, he had gone to the dry cleaning's to drop off his suit and went to the Florist to select multiple bunches of white and red roses. Among them, he placed a note:**_

"_**A hundred times more beautiful than a hundred roses, **_

_**Here's to an eternal friendship.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Naruto" **_

_**He smiled to himself, knowing that Sakura would be elated with his wonderful gift. All preparations completed, he went home to dress up for the night.**_

_**With his suit and tie smartly fitted on, the blond grabbed his car keys and departed for Sakura's house.**_

_**Sakura paced up and down in her room, her hair piled up on her head with curlers. Laid out on her bed were five different evening ballroom gowns. As she was p0ndering about which one to wear, her eyes somehow wandered over to her bedside clock. Sakura gasped; it was already seven o'clock p.m.! Hurriedly, she picked out her favorite, a light floral pink one, and dashed to the bathroom.**_

_**Naruto checked his watch; it was already seven thirty p.m., where in the world was Sakura? Worried, he decided to go in and check on her. At his first knock, the door was opened by a beaming middle aged woman. Standing in front of him, Naruto witnessed a splitting image of Sakura, maybe about ten to twenty years older.**_

"_**Hi, you must be Naruto-kun" the woman said, still smiling.**_

"_**Yes, and you must be Sakura-chan's m-" he was cut short as a beautiful lady emerged at the stairs. Sakura swept down the stairs, dressed in a cherry blossom silk gown that flowed gently behind her, outlining her elegant curves. Her curls fell softly around her glowing face. Pearl earrings and necklace adorned her ears and neck; she was a vision of untainted beauty. When she saw Naruto, she broke into a wide grin.**_

"_**So, how do I look?" she asked him, blushing slightly. Naruto's could only stare and his cheeks flared maroon with the sound of Sakura's laughter. She made her way down the stairs, her movements so smooth and soft, she appeared to be floating gently down. Naruto could feel his heartbeat turn irregular as she slowly approached him. **_

"_**Shall we, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, wrapping her arm in Naruto's. A spark of amusement rose in her mother's eyes. Yes, she was happy for her daughter, but also slightly humored by the scene. She would have never imagined that Sakura would get a boyfriend in high school as she was undeniably picky about dates. **_

"_**We shall, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied and began leading her to his car. **_

_**The two teens jumped into the car and waved back to Mrs. Haruno as they sped off into the darkening, starry sky. This was a first step, an adventure and a dream neither of them would ever forget. Not for decades to come…**_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_There, done... How was it??:P:P was it good? _**

**_Pls let me know and dont forget to R&R!! Thanks!:P_**

**_DragonTrainer93_**


End file.
